We Belong Together
by miarae
Summary: [ONEPARTER] Would he come back to give their marriage another shot? Followup piece to Behind These Hazel Eyes and I Drive Myself Crazy. Please read both of these first! The proper order is: Behind, Crazy, Together


**Title: **We Belong Together

**Summary: **Would he come back to give their marriage another shot?

**Disclaimer:** I neither own HP nor the song "We Belong Together" which is a Mariah Carey song.

**A/N: Accompanying piece to "Behind These Hazel Eyes" and "I Drive Myself Crazy". The proper order to read them is: Behind – Crazy – Together.**

**MESSAGE FOR RGFANATIC: **I tried to email you but I got mail delivery failure time after time! I just wanted to say that if you still need a beta, I'd be up for the job :)

* * *

Her lips were softly whispering the sentences as she reread his letter for the umpteenth time. She drank in his words and still felt the overpowering effect of what he was saying. _He was coming_. She was happy yet sad. Angry and forgiving. She had so many questions to ask. 

Would he come back to give their marriage another shot? Would she be willing to take that chance? If she didn't, wouldn't she be guilty of the same thing Ron had done? Fleeing before you got hurt was not something Hermione was used to. Was this not worth taking the risk, even if only for their children?

xxx

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

xxx

Plus, there was the simple fact that she couldn't be happy without him. She knew that now. She had known it since she had realised – upon reading his letter for the first time – that her heart had already begun to forgive him.

She thought she could live without him. She couldn't, so just went on, an empty shell. She had tried to face the days without him, feel the pain, instead she had suppressed her emotions.

xxx

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

xxx

Knowing that, even though it hadn't been a question, Ron wouldn't dare to show up without receiving an answer first, she grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled her reply.

**Ron,**

**I work Wednesdays and Fridays. Lily has to be in bed by eight – Dominick goes to sleep at six. Let me know when you arrive.**

**Hermione Weasley (we're still married after all!)**

Her last comment felt a bit too harsh upon rereading, and she carefully weighed her words before adding: 

**P.S.: that doesn't mean you're not right about the name thing.**

xxx**  
**

_I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

xxx

She tied the letter to the leg of Pigwidgeon, who had matured in size but not in attitude. He zoomed happily around her head a few times before heading off with a hoot.

Looking after him, she wondered whether he would show up in time to talk to the kids. She did not want to ask him, feeling that his behaviour would influence her attitude. She had to be sensible about this, not read too much into his behaviour...

But he was coming, wasn't he? For her just as much as for the kids. Wasn't he?

xxx

_'Cause I didn't know you_

_'Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't_

_Hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here_

xxx

_

* * *

_

Just a knock on the door and she knew it was him. He had written to her that he would arrive on Saturday, yet he had not given her a time. Still, she knew it was him the moment her heart jumped. One quick look on her watch told her that it was 5 p.m. He had done what she silently had begged of him: show up in time to see your kids.

She had not told them, not wanting their hearts broken once more. Dominick was looking at the ceiling with big brown eyes. She had bewitched it so it showed the sky; he loved the sun and moon...the stars. _He'd be good at Astronomy_, she thought smiling as she headed to the door. Their sixth year old daughter Lily was playing with her dolls on the carpet.

Her heart was beating fiercely as she walked into the hallway. _I can do this_, she repeated over and over in her mind. _I can do this._

She opened the door.

_Oh god I can't do this._

xxx_  
_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please, 'cause_

_We belong together_

xxx

"Hello Hermione."

"Ron..."

She breathed, feeling like she was about to collapse. He extended his hand, placing it carefully on her waist. She, confused, thought he was going to hug her, but he just stopped her toppling over. She was thankful for that.

"Are you alright?"

She was about to answer (why were her lips so dry?) when a small figure appeared in the hallway. Everything was silent for a second, then she ran forward and flung herself in his arms, forcing Ron to let go of Hermione.

"Daddy!"

Lily said, her voice muffled by Rons' already soaked shirt.

"You're back! I told Nicky you would come back!"

Putting his daughter on his arm Ron looked at his wife once more.

"Nicky...is he awake? Can I see him?"

His eyes apologised silently and she nodded. She did not blame him for wanting to see their children first. There would be time enough to talk once they were asleep.

* * *

"He is so beautiful." 

Ron said softly when they were looking at some pictures. They were both on the couch, a bit too close for comfort perhaps, but still not wanting to create more distance between them.

"Ron?"

Hermione said anxiously, looking up at him. Her heart leapt as he caught her eyes.

"Yes?"

He said seriously, knowing that she was about to dive into the deep.

"I understand why you left."

He swallowed a few times before being able to answer.

"You've not forgiven me yet, have you?"

xxx

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

xxx

"No."

She said ever so quietly.

"Do you think you can?"

She looked at him for the longest time. He was so strong, yet looked so fragile. Part of her wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms and forget those months, but she couldn't. This had happened, and it had caused her much pain. That had to be acknowledged.

"I think I will have to. For the kids. They need you here...you saw that..."

xxx

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

xxx_  
_

_I only think of you_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

xxx_  
_

"I don't want to cause you any more pain Hermione. Unless you want me around permanently we will have to figure something else out for the children. Maybe they can spend weekends at my place?"

xxx

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life baby_

xxx_  
_

"No!" 

She whispered softly, tears emerging from her brown eyes.

"We can work through this...can't we?"

She spoke very quietly.

"Can't we Ron? We belong together..."

xxx

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

xxx

**Review please!**


End file.
